Radio access networks are used for delivering one or more of data communications, voice communications, and video communications to user equipment such as a cellular telephone or a smart phone. Some radio networks are packet switched networks and packetize information such as voice and video data when it is sent over the network. As the demand for communicating voice and video increases, quality of service can deteriorate as the radio access networks approach their peak capacity. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide a robust protocol for communication with user equipment.